


Two Pining Idiots

by LittleSketch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hope yall like it lmao, I promise it's gonna get better, KeithxLance, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), i love them, klance, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSketch/pseuds/LittleSketch
Summary: Keith and Lance both really love each other and need each other, but neither of them realize how the other feels, until one night, Coran needs some tests done with a certain drink that changes Lance and Keith's ideas of each other for the greater good.





	Two Pining Idiots

Shiro always told Keith he had watchful eyes; nothing could get past him. Now, however, Keith was using these “watchful eyes” for much more than just scouting out enemies or hunting. The lights were dim in the hallway which led for perfect cover, and Keith was peeking around the corner leading into the dining hall.

Lance was sitting on top of the table talking to Hunk and Shiro. His hands were going wild and his eyes were lighting up like the night sky; Keith could tell he was talking about home. Not the ship, but Earth. This blue boy was perfect in every way to Keith, but he couldn’t say anything to him about it. His insecurities held him back so much that it was so hard to even have a normal conversation with Lance at this point.

Even though everyone thinks he’s always training in his spare time, Keith actually often follows and watches Lance, or lays awake at night thinking about him. I mean, it _sounds_ stalkerish but Keith really doesn’t realize it. He’s just as oblivious to that as he is to his own damn feelings.

This poor boy fantasizes at every point he gets, during dinner, during missions, especially lying awake night when he can’t sleep. He just loves thinking about what could be. Keith’s mind also happens to imagine at the worst times. Such as right now. He’s imagining that in a perfect world he would be able to walk up and hold Lance’s hand without it being weird. Where they would watch scary movies and cuddle and go on dates and just do regular couple stuff, but this isn’t a perfect world. This is a world in which love hurts, where it’s painfully hard to admit that you want to allow someone else into your life forever and always, no matter how much you know you love that person. The fact they may not like you back is what got him the worst, thinking about it made him weak at the knees.

Lance screamed in a really bad woman impression, supposedly something about his mother scolding him, as that was the usual use for his "girly voice". It managed to scare the ever loving _shit_ out of Keith, causing him to yelp. Now this wasn’t any _normal_ yelp; this was more of a scared cat kind of yelp.

Keith snapped back into reality so fast it almost gave him whiplash and he looked directly at Lance who was mid turn around to see what the hell that noise coming from the hallway was all about. Faster than the speed of light, Keith turned around the corner into the darkness, both hands landing shakily on the wall to secure himself; he felt like he was going to fall over.

With his heart in his throat it because impossibly hard hard to breathe. He slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest. _Why is he making this so hard?_ It doesn’t have to be this hard, but he’s so insecure about everything he’s ever done so how can it **_not_ ** be hard? Keith buried his face in his knees, he felt tears forming in his eyesand he was shivering like he just jumped out of freezing water, but it isn’t like he could put an end to any of this.

He stayed in that position, sobbing softly for maybe 25 minutes before he felt a slight kick hit his foot. Looking up swiftly with puffy eyes, he saw Pidge standing there, bearing a pair of shorts and a hoodie, holding her computer in her hand. It appeared looked like she was about to go on a late-night hacking session.

“Hey dude, you doing alright?” Pidge set her laptop down and plopped down next to Keith. “You usually don’t mope this much, something happen?” Keith was sniffling hardcore, so it isn’t like he could lie and say no, but it’s Pidge; he can’t just say that he was crushing on Lance and feels like a failure who can’t admit his feelings, so he needed to bullshit something, _anything_.

“I uh- I was uh walking out of the dining hall and I, uh, hit my knee on the corner of the entry arch so I fell and I’ve just kinda been chillin' here ever since.” Pidge went silent, before chuckling slightly.

“Okay that was the worst attempt at lying I've ever fucking _heard_ , and I've heard Matt try to justify why there was a couch cushion missing from the couch by saying Shequille O'Neil came in and stole it in the night.” Her expression reversed back to a questioning state, but you could still see the slight worry. “So seriously, what’s up with you?”

“I don’t want to tell you." Keith sighed, and brought his legs back up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "There’s just too much to be completely honest.” Keith gave a light smirk, showing he appreciated her concern. Pidge mimicked him and began to speak again.

“Well, I won’t force you to speak," She wobbly launched herself up, grabbing her computer and looking back down at the taller boy. "but just know I’m always around the castle if you need me.” Pidge ruffled Keith's hair before setting off to the ships main hull to watch the stars and get some coding done; it was her favorite quiet spot to wind down after a long day.

About an hour passed of Keith just sitting in the darkness with his feelings going wild until he finally sorted his shit out and got up to go to bed. His hair was a mess and he was half asleep, so he decided to start walking to his room and head to slumber-town.

Half-way down the corridor, he inched closer and closer to his room. As he passed by his teammates doors, he could hear faint noises of what they were doing. Pidge's room was quiet, she probably hasn't come back yet. Shiro's was still as well, he was probably asleep already. Hunk was snoring loudly, and then Keith was almost to Lance’s door. As he got closer, he realized Lance’s door was propped open with the light on. From the inside he heard... singing? Keith perked up a bit and curiously walked to look through the crack of the door, the sight left his head spinning and his face flushed.

Lance was twirling around his room singing to old pop songs that were popular, like, a decade ago. It suit him, Keith decided; and he could dance so damn well; it was unlike anything Keith had ever seen. The music almost took over his body, it was hypnotizing to say the least.

Lance eventually went to bed, snapping Keith out of the trance he was in after watching those hips move like they could glide on air. The flustered noirette went back to his room, got ready for bed, and ended up lying on top of the sheets  because he was fucking _sweating_ thinking about Lance.

Just the thought of that damned cuban boy left Keith weak at the knees and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take just watching him. For his health's sake he can’t continue like this, but he can’t do anything about it, because that would cause a possibility of rejection, and he honestly wouldn’t be able to handle anymore loss.

So for now, he would stay a weak, flustering mess at the thought of the taller boy and he’d have to deal with hoping his fantasies would one day become a reality. Keith smiled and thought of Lance until he eventually drifted off into a sound slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really enjoyed making this first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Go follow my instagram <3  
> @_.littlesketch._


End file.
